


Black Out Days

by knightcaptain



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Espionage, F/M, Freeform, Gen, Origin Story, Retelling, blackmailing, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 17:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12822393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightcaptain/pseuds/knightcaptain
Summary: She realizes information is power. That knowledge would drive her for years in her pursuit of paradise.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is not entirely AU, meaning it will retain original canon aspects of the main MM plotline. As for what's different, I'll leave it up to this story to reveal it chapter by chapter.

The late afternoon descends into stormy weather. Across the city, people are hurrying home to their loved ones. Not far from the heart of the city, a woman convenes with a shaky young man.

She notices what he’s done with his hair, and smiles at him sweetly. “Bored of red?”

A visible shudder to the line of his body. He shakes his head. “I have grown to hate the color.”

“You hate who it reminds you of.”

It catches in the middle of his throat. A strangled sound, like an animal caught somehow. “You told me the best thing to do was to cut all ties. That… is what I did.”

She soothes the shivering away with a single look. “I know. You need to give it time.”

“Yes. Yes,” he mutters, more to himself than to her. His hands fumble loosely together. “You… said you had something to tell me?”

She nods. “A plan. Once and for all, to destroy the evil that runs within this country.”

“How?”

“I know of a way to manipulate the rich and corrupt into giving themselves up. The power of information.”

He swallows his doubt with effort. “You mean to say … we steal information?”

“No. Silly boy. I intend to let them give it to us.”

He draws back, eyes bright. Even in the dim lamplight, she can see that he is intrigued. She leans forward, hands gripping the corners of the table. Hook, line, sinker.

“And you will have to remain quiet during this time. When I tell V … you mustn’t let anyone know about your existence.”

“But- if they find out, if you fall into danger-”

“ _Ray_.” Her voice turns to stone.

“Savior.” He draws to his full height, shedding the slouch from his shoulders, his back. He is, in actuality, so much taller than her. She looks up at him, lost for a moment.

Words seem to have fled the younger man. She seizes the chance to retake control, and reaches for his pale hand.

“You trust me, don’t you?”

Guilt flashes across his green eyes. He hides it poorly, turning his head away. “Of course I do. You know.”

“Then,” she says, curling slender fingers around his hand, “trust me now. This will be the greatest thing we’ll ever do, and the world will be all the better for it.”

"...Paradise?"

"Paradise."

She feels the little tremor in his flesh. His fingers curl around her hand in response, and she brings it to her lips. The kiss stills him. He glances at her, from the corner of his vision. Her smile is brighter than anything he’s ever seen. Even the sun.

“Alright.” He relishes the softness of her lips. It is a blessing from her. “Tell me what I must do.”


	2. True, I talk of dreams...

“ _I’m presently on my way. How are things?_ ”

“Smooth. The last day and there are more people than ever. You really didn’t have to pick this gallery, Jumin. There were cheaper alternatives.”

There is a scoff on the other end. Don’t be ridiculous. “ _Something as important as your first ever exhibition deserves to get a good start. I’m sure plenty of people are streaming in as we speak. It’s the perfect place, V. And this has been your dream for a long time._ ”

He looks around, sweeping his pristine surroundings with a single gaze. It is more crowded than he’d anticipated. Many people are murmuring amongst themselves as they pass by each photograph on display. V cannot help but feel a swell of pride in his chest.

“It is.” He smiles, despite himself. “Thank you, Jumin. I’ll be sure to pay you back.”

“ _No need,_ ” Jumin replies curtly. V can almost see the look on his face. “ _This is not a loan. I’m offended that you thought so._ ”

“And _I’m_ offended that you thought I’d take something without the intention of reciprocating.”

“ _Just buy me dinner at my favorite restaurant, and we’re even._ ”

His smile widens, just as he catches sight of someone walking through the transparent glass doors of the gallery. Blonde hair catches the light effortlessly, and it makes her glow for a moment. The distraction is momentary.  _Her again_.

“Done deal,” V says, searching the crowd for her. “I’ll see you in a while?”

“ _Once this traffic settles itself, yes. Goodbye._ ”

Click. V slips the phone into his back pocket and begins wading through the crowd, craning his neck. His height makes it a little easier, but the endeavour of finding the woman remains difficult; more and more people are streaming through the doors, and the soft murmuring has evolved into an exuberant, awe-filled crescendo.

She is exactly where he expects her to be, where she's always been every time she visits the gallery.

The photograph is mediocre, at best. The least of his work, and something he’s hidden away in an obscure corner. A photograph of a sunrise, its beams stretching across a still lake. It is nothing quite so impactful that people stop for more than a few seconds to enjoy it. And yet …

“Do you like this one?” V asks, coming to stand beside the woman. "I notice you're here often and ... you always look at this one the longest."

She looks at him without surprise, her green eyes blazing. It blindsides him. “I do. It gives me a feeling I cannot describe yet.”

“Oh?” He chuckles lightly. For a moment, they say nothing to each other. And then, just as suddenly as she’d appeared: “Do you want it?”

“What?” Her voice is a bare whisper. “I don’t think I have the money to afford someone’s work as talented as yours.”

“No,” V says. “I mean for free. I’ll give it to you.”

The woman’s gaze settles back on him again. There is a wonder in her eyes, and something searching. He doesn’t look away.

“I couldn’t,” she finally says.

V shakes his head, gaze returning to the photograph. “Then maybe you give me something in return for it.”

“Money.”

“Coffee.”

“ _Coffee?_ ”

He nods. “Yeah. Buy me a cup of coffee, and you can have this photograph.” He glances at her, the corner of his lips curling. “Fair trade.”

A laughter bursts free from her, right in the middle of her chest. The suddenness of it startles them both. She quickly brings a hand to her mouth, stifling it into silence.

V’s head is swimming.

“I’m… V,” he manages, as the woman busies herself with smoothing the creases in her dress. When she looks up at him, she is the perfect picture of composure once more, wielding that same, blindsiding smile. The words that fall from her lips are heavy with purpose and intent.

A hammer falling to make its mark.

“My name is Rika.”

* * *

“Rika, you said her name was,” Jumin clarifies over coffee, two weeks after V’s exhibition. “And you just gave her your photo. Just like that.”

There is a note of incredulity in the young businessman’s voice. V elects to gulp down his latte first, before responding, “It wasn’t just like that. We went out, she bought me a drink, we shared a cake, and then I gave her the photo.”

Jumin’s brows come together. “You say that like it was the logical thing to do.”

“It was.” V sets down his cup. “I like her.”

The revelation hangs between them in the air. Two best friends. Jumin seems to be recollecting the years, staring at V with such an intensity that the photographer must look away for a moment.

“I see,” he says at last.

“That’s… it?” V shakes his head. “Typical of you, Mister CEO. Any other prevailing thoughts?”

“Not until I meet her for myself.” Jumin’s lips quirk slightly. “I… am going to get the chance to meet her, yes?”

V’s face flushes. A strange heat spreads across his cheeks. “Of- of course. That’s a given.”

“Excellent.” Jumin reaches for his phone and begins tapping away. “We will convene for dinner this Thursday night. I’m booking us a place at my favorite restaurant.”

Blink, blink. “Excuse me?”

“Yes,” Jumin says, nodding to himself, “and then you can buy me that dinner you owe.”

“Jumin…” V leans forward, grasping for words. “I’m going to pay twice in one night.”

Grey eyes flicker up at him. Sharp steel. To an outsider, Jumin simply looks threatening. But to V, and to all the years between them, he knows this is as close to mischief as Han Jumin gets.

“But of course. I happen to recall you selling all your photographs last week.”

* * *

“What do you think?” is the first thing Jumin says to them when they arrive, rising out of his seat to pull a chair out for Rika. V suppresses the urge to roll his eyes. Rika, on the other hand, simply laughs and accepts the kind gesture.

“A place for those with extremely rich taste,” Rika says, beaming at Jumin. “Thank you, Mister Han.”

“Jumin will do.”

“Unless you’re his employee, Jumin prefers to be treated as casually as possible,” V remarks, grinning across the table at his best friend. “Isn’t that right?”

Jumin only raises an elegant eyebrow. “Unless we’re here to talk business, I’d say that is correct.” He turns his attention to Rika. “Please. Order what you like. If you need recommendations, we can wave a waiter over. V is paying.”

V makes a noise at the back of his throat. “…Yes.”

Rika turns her head, eyes wide with shock. “This is… I couldn’t possibly…”

“No,” V says, shaking his head. “It’s alright. I’m more than happy to, for you both.”

“Yes. V rarely gets wrangled into doing something against his will.” Jumin props up the menu so his face is hidden away. “That’s simply who he is.”

Rika giggles. “I’m sure you know him more than I do, Jumin.”

V lets out a long-suffering sigh. Just at that moment, he feels a hand reaching under the table for his own. It stuns him into silence. When he glances at Rika, she is smiling at him – brightly, so brightly, until he can no longer see.

 _Love is blind_ , he thinks wildly. _Isn’t that what they always say?_

* * *

“So, Rika.” Jumin dabs away at the corners of his mouth with his napkin. “Have you any dreams or ambitions of your own?”

“Oh, I can name a few,” Rika answers, coy. She sets down her utensils and reaches for the glass of wine. “But I think… perhaps the biggest dream of all is to be able to help people.”

“Help people?” Jumin hums, thoughtful. “Please elaborate.”

Rika’s cheeks turn pink, and she stares into her lap. “It’s simple, really. I want to unite people toward a common goal- to inspire them to give what they wish for those in need.”

“Fundraising,” V says, nodding.

“Yes,” Rika says. She looks up, and her eyes have lit up. “Fundraising. And to bring people together, from all sorts of backgrounds and industries… I think, if I can manage to get everyone to cooperate and work with each other, love each other… we could make this city a paradise for all.”

“Paradise,” Jumin echoes, intrigued. “Your optimism is… commendable.”

Rika smiles. “I have always believed in God. I believe that he put me here on earth for a reason, and that reason is to … make his world a much better place for all.”

“And … just how would you go about getting this entire city to pour funds in for charity so easily?” Jumin inquires.

Rika tilts her head, gaze darting from V to Jumin. “Are you interested in helping?”

“It is a worthy endeavour,” Jumin says. “But first, we will need the specifics.”

“To help people, to impact their lives … it’s an honor, Rika.” V smiles at the woman by his side, and reaches for her hand. “Jumin and I will do all we can to help you realise that dream.”

He squeezes her hand. A moment passes between them, and then she squeezes back. Something like certainty takes shape in her emerald eyes, and V loses himself in them once again.

“And here I thought we weren’t going to be talking business tonight,” she says.

“So did I. Yet here we are.” Jumin leans back. He fixes a curious gaze on Rika, unable to disguise his intrigue.

The attention feels right. Rika leans into V.

“Here we are,” she says shyly.


End file.
